The Steps to Recovery
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: Aria Montgomery was always a good girl. She did what she was told, worked hard and dated the good guys - until she got screwed over. Now she's got a new look, new career... and even a new man?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't finished Professor Fitz yet, but I've written the last chapter twice and I can't get it right but I'm working on it.  
**

**Anyway I can't get this story out of my head, hope you enjoy it :)  
**

Chapter One

I sit hyperventilating in my car, my eyes unfocused and my ears ringing from the yelling surrounding my car.

Oh my god, I'm going to die.

I continue gasping, trying to force the air down my throat and into my lungs. I grip the steering wheel tightly in my hands not moving an inch.

I blink my eyes rapidly trying to focus on something, anything.

I close my eyes as I remember the bang as my car rammed into another.

I claw at my chest, hoping to encourage some air down my parched throat.

Oh god, oh god. I'm going to _die_.

I'm going to die alone and miserable.

I feel tears burn my eyes, not falling as my chest continues to rise and fall haphazardly.

I feel the warm trail of water running down my cheek and realise I've started to cry, I move to wipe the water from my face, but stop breathing when I see red.

Oh god. I'm bleeding. I'm going to die.

My gasping for air gets harder, and my breasts rise and fall and strain against the seat belt.

I thought seat belts _save_ lives.

I hear a rapping on the driver winder and I move my shaky _blood_ covered hand to the window control and open the window.

"Hey Miss, are you ok?" Some middle aged guy with a balding head asks surveying my hyperventilating and eyes me wearily.

"Do. I. Look. Ok?" I gasp out between raged breaths.

"Hang tight, help is on its way." He tells me, his plump fingers resting on my door.

I itch for his hand to take mine and provide me some comfort but it doesn't move.

Oh man, I'm so lonely and pathetic.

I try to move in my seat, hoping a better angle will allow my breathing to slow down and return to normal, however I'm restrained and having trouble moving.

"Oh god. I can't move. Oh my god. Someone help me." I gasp out breathlessly, salty tears mixing with the blood on my face.

"Miss, calm down. It's ok." The middle aged guys tries to sooth me, his plumb fingers trying to grab my tiny wrists which are swinging around wildly through my panic.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell out in a raspy voice.

"Miss, your seatbelt it still on." He tells me loudly, trying to be heard over my panic attack.

"Oh." I mutter through my deep, uneven breaths.

He reaches in and unclips the seat belt.

"For god's sake, can someone please get this lady a paper bag or something?" He looks around him at the crowd hoping a paper bag will materialise.

Great.

Even strangers can't put up with me.

No wonder I'm alone.

* * *

Mortified. Embarrassed. Humiliated.

I sink down lower in my ER hospital bed with all these emotions crossing my face.

_I'm going to die_.

What the hell was I thinking?

It was a bump.

Not much of a car accident.

I hear the ER nurses giggle and gossip over by the bench and can't help but feel they are taking pleasure in my embarrassment.

I reach up to touch the gauze on my forehead which is covering a small cut and feel heat creep up onto my cheeks at my panic attack.

It's been two weeks since Jason left me. Threw away our five year relationship without a moments consideration, and our engagement of one year was over immediately.

He didn't even have the decency to do it in person.

He did it over the _phone_.

I close my eyes trying to ignore the hurt, and the pain shooting through my chest. I spin the engagement ring around on my ring finger and feel anger towards Jason.

I feel knots in my stomach over the fact he left me for someone else, how could I be so stupid? How did all this go on under my nose?

_Business trips._

God, I was stupid, gullible and weak.

"Aria!" My eyes fly open at the sound of my best friend.

"Emily." I give her a small smile as she comes to my bed side.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Concern evident on her face and in her voice.

"I'm fine, just a small accident. Nothing to worry about." I tell her, deciding to leave out my small panic attack.

Ok, maybe small wasn't the right word. I've always panicked at the first sign of distress; Jason always hated that about me.

I shake my head at my thoughts and try to direct my attention back to Emily.

"So where's Jason? Did you want me to call him for you?" Emily offers kindly.

"No! Uh, he's away on business and I already called. It's really not a big deal, small bump on the head and that's it, really." I try to convince Emily and she nods with a kind smile.

I haven't told anyone that Jason left me yet. I'm still waiting for him to realise he made a mistake and come crawling back to me. I mean, he can't just throw away five years together for some stupid bitch.

Trudy. I mean what kind of name is that anyway?

All I can think of is; Trudy the prude.

Well at least they are good for each other, considering Jason is _never_ in the mood.

_I'm too tired._

_I've got a headache._

_It's been a long day._

We haven't made love in eighteen months, I'm ready to explode.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the glass doors on the other side of the room and it's in that moment I truly feel weak, clingy and unwanted.

I give myself a hard look and decide that I'm going to change, be a different person.

Jason isn't there to hold me back anymore. He's not there to make every decision pertaining to my life.

How I have my hair, what car I drive, what job I take, where we go for dinner...

Not anymore.

No more whining, no more begging, no more being a pushover. I'm taking back control of my life.

Starting with my job.

* * *

"Mr Tate, may I come in?" I ask my boss with only one item on my agenda.

"Certainly Miss Montgomery, how are you feeling? I heard about the accident." His eyes never move off his computer screen and his fingers don't move from flying across the keyboard.

"Well I realised something about my life." I tell him, waiting for some hint of a response.

He gives a faint 'mmm hmmm' while reaching for his pen and jotting down a quick note.

"Oh, before I forget. You're only at 2 new managements on your KPI this quarter, and we need 4 from you. Just a heads up." His eyes briefly flicker towards me before back to his screen.

"That really isn't possible Mr. Tate because-" Once again I'm interrupted.

"I don't want to hear excuses Miss Montgomery, 4 is your target. Now achieve it." His tone is cold and crisp and cuts right through me.

"I quit. So it might be a bit difficult." I fire back, my stomach bubbling in anger.

"What?" Mr. Tate's voice is full of shock and his attention is finally diverted toward me.

"I came to realise, I hate my job. I'm young; I can do anything I want. Consider this my notice." I throw a formal letter of resignation down on his desk.

"Miss Montgomery, this has come to be quite a shock... however I cannot let you work out your time here. You will need to leave immediately. You understand this being real estate, we can't risk any clients being poached." His voice is cold, calculated and professional – just like Jason's always was.

"I understand Mr. Tate. Ok so, I have two insurance claims pending at the moment. I'm due in court tomorrow at 12 – serial rent arrears offender. And umm I need to issue a termination notice to the tenants in Smith Street. Oh sorry. _I_ don't have any of that to do. My new replacement does." I send him a vindictive smile and waltz out of the office, feeling free and happy for the first time in years.

I walk to my office, grab my personal possessions and walk straight out of the building, not once looking back and smile as I feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders.

I slide into my black BMW, and pull out my small notepad and stare at the list of errands and chores Jason left me before he went away on his business trip.

The business trip he didn't return from.

I rip it out, crumple it up and throw it out the window.

My eyes then find the next list, the one scrawled in my messy handwriting.

I smile as I read over the following.

_Steps to the new me:_

_1. Quit my job._

_2. Buy a new wardrobe._

_3. Change my hair._

_4. Put the house on the market._

_5. Track Jason down and show him what he's missing._

_6. Find a hot guy and have hot, passionate sex for the first time... well ever._

_7. Find a job I love._

I cross off step one before gnawing at my bottom lip as I think about step two.

I tap my finger on the car door in thought, before halting my movements and raising an eye brow.

I twirl the pen in my hands before pressing it down on the small pad, next to the scribbled out step one.

_Trade in the car for a red convertible._

I've always hated the BMW Jason insisted I get, I always wanted a sexy red convertible but Jason knocked down every idea I ever had, criticised every decision I ever made and found fault with everything I ever wanted.

Not anymore.

**A/N: Jase doesn't get an A/N since he's at work and all. I could get use to this. haha**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad you all seem to like this so far. Happy reading :)  
**

Chapter Two

I open the door to my new red Audi R8 Spyder before sliding out of the car and shutting the door with a solid thump.

I run my eyes over the small cottage style home in Hackberry, Texas still not believing this is where Jason moved to.

He hates small towns; I never thought he'd leave the confines of LA, let alone California.

"I'll take it." I turn towards the real estate agent standing idly by and smile at her.

"Are you sure?" She questions me; her expression clearly showing she was caught off guard.

"Yes. I don't need to see inside, I'll take it." I tell her again, moving my gaze back to the house.

"No, you can't possible want this." She tells me again, her blue eyes wide and her short blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" I ask, my gaze flickering between the house and the realtor.

"Well you didn't hear it from me but... oh where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. The names Hanna Marin." Her hand shoots out between us, offering me a hand shake.

"Aria Montgomery." I reach out and shake her waiting hand.

"Ok, so you honestly haven't heard about _him_ yet?" She raises her eye brows in disbelief, letting her eyes roam over my body sizing me up.

"Him who?" I ask, my eyes narrowing. Her head twirls around as her eyes search the disserted street for any prying ears.

"A murderer lives across the street." She whispers so quietly I must have heard wrong.

"Why are you whispering? I can't hear you, besides no one's around." She sends another fearful look at our surroundings, afraid that someone must be hiding in the bushes.

What does she think this is? A conspiracy theory?

"I said a _murderer_ lives across the street." She tells me again, her voice clear.

Well I obviously didn't hear wrong.

"A murderer?" I ask as I scan the houses across the street.

"Yea, he lives in that two storey house with the red roof." I survey the house as a shiver runs up my spine.

"How do you know he's a murderer?" I ask as I see the upstairs curtain flutter, I feel the urge to blush and divert my gaze knowing I've been caught staring. However, I hold my ground because I have left the old Aria behind; the new Aria raises an eye brow and keeps looking at the house.

"Well he's totally creepy. He is _always_ writing or got his nose in a book, not to mention he never socialises with anyone. And his garden looks terrible." Her voice has a hint of disgust meshed with excitement on her tone.

Small towns and idle gossip.

"So all that makes him a murderer? I mean since the whole town thinks he's evil maybe that's why he doesn't have a social life." I turn my questioning gaze to hers, waiting for a response.

"Yes, it does. We all knew this was going to happen; he was such a devil in high school. " She tells me, with a judging look.

"Ok, so why isn't he in prison?"

"On account of they couldn't find any evidence." She whispers while looking at the house with a sense of unease.

"Maybe because there wasn't any?" I ask deciding this town is crazy.

"Tell that to Chloe Smith." I feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck at her mysterious tone.

"Who is Chloe Smith?" I ask wearily.

"His victim." Her gaze cuts straight through me.

"His victim? I believe the phrase you people need to hear is, innocent until proven guilty." Her lips set in a thin line and she knows I don't entirely believe her story.

Innocent or guilty, he must be a bad boy and good little Aria has _always_ dated the good guys and look where that got me.

I feel a smirk make it way onto my face at my next thought. I think I found the perfect guy to accomplish step six. And to show Jason what he's missing.

"I'll take it." I tell her once more, looking at the house across the street with a determined look.

"Are you sure?" Hanna's voice is full of concern.

"I'm sure. Oh and one more thing. What's his name?" I don't move my eyes from his house and she gets the hint.

"Ezra Fitz."

* * *

"Thanks guys." I wave off the movers with a smile before shutting the front door and sighing at all the unpacking I've got to do.

As I start to unpack the kitchen I think of a way to introduce myself to the murderer across the street.

I can't seem too desperate; I quickly shush the old afraid Aria in the back of my mind and try to think of an excuse to be over there.

It takes me two hours to unpack the kitchen and then I reward myself with a break. I make my way upstairs and into my room looking at myself in the mirror.

I look at my long brunette wavy hair and smile as I run my fingers through it. It wasn't a difficult decision to get rid of the red highlights and put extensions in my shoulder length hair. Jason always loved short hair, but I hated it.

I quickly decide that I don't need any lame excuse to be over at his house, I should just march over there right now and introduce myself.

I reach for my lip gloss in my purse before putting it on my lips and fixing my hair, I survey my ass snug in denim shorts in the mirror for a second before smiling and making my way downstairs.

I shut my front door firmly behind me before walking down the front steps and to the street separating us. I freeze suddenly feeling my feet become ice cold and sprint back into the house.

I lean against the front door cursing at myself for letting old the Aria control me again. I silently debate trying again but decide my frazzled nerves just can't take it.

I walk into the kitchen and my eyes find an empty cardboard box with the words 'baking utensils' scrawled along the side in permanent marker.

I bite my lip before going to the cupboard behind it and retrieving a measuring jug. I may not be ready for big steps which include freezing the old Aria out completely, so this will be my 'lame excuse'.

I exit my front door again, giving myself a silent pep talk before making it up to his yard. I hesitate for a moment before taking a few steps forward and slowly walking up his front steps. I feel my heart race in my chest as the steps creak beneath my weight.

I raise my hand on knock on his wooden door, holding my breath waiting for him to answer.

I let out the breath I was holding and quickly suck in more oxygen when he doesn't answer the door for fifty seconds.

I knock again more forcefully, he cannot be out not after I worked up all this courage to come over.

The stupid realtor said he never leaves. Oh she is so not getting a thank you card.

I tap my stilettos against the wooden porch as I debate turning around and leaving, taking this small defeat as a sign when the front door swings open in front of me.

I choke softly on my spit when my eyes find his naked masculine chest, I slowly move my gaze up to his eyes not being able to force any words out of my dry mouth.

Standing in front of me in all his glory is the town's bad boy and possible murderer, Ezra Fitz.

**A/N: Yep, no Jase again. He really hates when I do this.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you thought.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Wow. Look at me, another update. I'm on a roll lol**

**Some of you have asked about Babysitter Wanted, at this stage I'm not continuing but I might one day. I just don't know where to go with the story. I tried re-reading it to get some ideas and I couldn't help but cringe when I read it. So for now I'm going to focus on my other stories.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Wow.

Just wow.

I try to put the jumbled pieces of my thoughts back together so I can make a good first impression but my mind is mush.

"What do you want?" Are the first words out of his delectable mouth.

I'm briefly taken back by his abrupt tone and apparent disinterest in my presence.

The old Aria would blush and retreat back to the privacy of her own home, but not the new Aria.

"Hi, I'm Aria." I stick my hand out, however he doesn't acknowledge it so I awkwardly pull it back in.

"I just moved in across the street and wanted to introduce myself to some neighbours." I continue, however his eyes are still glassed over and I'm not sure he's really even listening to me.

"What's with the measuring jug?" He finally asks, leaning against the door frame, a smirk gracing his lips.

I smile at the fact he is no longer staring blankly at me until I realise I need to create a believable answer.

"Umm… I haven't had a chance to go to the shops yet and I was wondering if I could borrow some milk?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"Milk? Right." His tone is full of disbelief but he still reaches for the jug and I smile at him in gratitude.

Before I can take a step to follow him inside, his front door is shut in my face. I'm momentarily stunned before I casually glance down the street checking for any witnesses to my mortifying moment.

He comes back a minute later with my jug full with milk, he hands it to me without a word and goes to shut the door in my face again, however my foot reaches out and catches it just in time.

Cold blue eyes meet warm hazel and we're both locked in a heated glance.

"If you keep pushing everyone away, you're going to wake up one day and regret the loneliness you feel. If you ever need a friend, I'm right across the street." His shock registers in his blue eyes, which soften at my words.

I send him one last smile before turning and making my way back to my house, knowing his eyes are following my every step.

Once inside I lean back against the door and press my hand over my beating heart, trying to slow it down.

I smile to myself in satisfaction before walking toward the kitchen and putting the milk in the fridge.

I stare at the empty fridge for a moment before realising I haven't actually found time to shop and acquire groceries.

Guess I'm having takeaway.

Does a small town like this even have takeaway?

* * *

The next morning I'm awoken at the crack of dawn by the sound of someone's lawn mower.

It takes me a few moments to sort through my foggy mind and curse the neighbor who decided to carry out this household chore at this ungodly hour.

After thirty minutes of unsuccessful attempts to find sleep again I tumble out of bed and to the bathroom.

I pull on old shorts and a t-shirt along with my runners and grab my Ipod on the way to my front door.

I put in my ear buds and lock the door, once on my front porch I stretch for a few minutes before jogging to the road and deciding which way to explore first.

I decide to turn right and take off on my morning run letting my thoughts wash away and be replaced by loud music.

* * *

An hour later the sun is pelting down on the black tar and reflecting off my pearly skin as I start to make my way down my familiar street.

Sweat is glistening on my skin and my workout clothes are clinging to my body as I start to slow down, my muscles protesting.

I use my right hand to wipe my forehead clear of sweat before unconsciously looking towards Ezra's house.

I stop in my tracks when I see his shirtless form staring at me from his front porch.

He nods in my direction, or at least what I think is a nod but could in fact be the slight breeze blowing through his hair and my heat exhaustion causing me to see things.

I contemplate my options before heading towards his house, almost regretting it halfway there as I catch a glimpse of myself in the windows of a car parked on the street by his house.

I walk up to his porch with a smile on my face.

"Hi neighbour." I greet casually hoping for a warm greeting back.

"Hey." His lips turn upwards slightly, but not enough to consider a smile.

"Do you even own a shirt?" I ask with a smile, not complaining about the view at all but very curious.

He just shrugs in response staring into my hazel eyes

"I don't like to wash. I try to do as little as possible."

"You'll get use to it." He tells me next.

"I'm sure I will." I run my eyes down his toned chest appreciating the view I have from less than a metre away.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts at the sound of his dry chuckle.

"No, I mean the lawn mower at the crack of dawn. Mr Jakes does that every Sunday morning and has done since… well since I was a little kid." He tells me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Almost like he's been flooded with happy memories of the past and he'd prefer to be there then in the present.

"Why did you think it bothered me?" I ask curiously.

"Why else would you be out at 6.30 in the morning on a Sunday?" He fires back, the ghost of a smile gone from his beautiful lips.

"Maybe I always do. If I could handle city noises, I'm sure I can handle one little mower." I tell him almost defensively, although I'm not sure why.

"You seemed annoyed when you left for your run, that's all. I assumed it was the mower." He tells me casually, not knowing what he's let slip.

He saw me leave for my run? He was watching my house?

"Yea, well you know what they say about assuming." I tell him with a smirk.

"Yea, it makes an ass out of you and me. God, I haven't heard that in years, my mum use to say it." He replies with a smile, the happiness reaching his eyes and making them shine a brilliant blue.

"You should do that more often." I tell him mesmorised by his smile.

"What?" He asks back to his stoic self.

"Smile. You have a great smile." I tell him seriously, my eyes locking with his.

For a moment I feel as though I've crossed some line, invisible to the eye but then a smile slowly graces his face causing his eyes to dance once more.

"Thanks." He tells me and I smile back at him.

I turn around and make my way down his porch steps when he speaks his next words, shocking me to my core.

"You have a beautiful smile too. Don't be a stranger." I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

I hear the squeak of the timber beneath his bare feet and then the sound of his front door being opened and closed.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Happy Easter everyone! Oh, and Jase says hi... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys, just letting you all know I'm not really happy with how this turned out but hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Thank you for everyone who is reviewing - I love reading them.**

**And to a certain someone I hope this puts me back in your good books - you know who you are lol**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

The fresh breeze is cool on my face as I swing back and forth gently on the chair just outside my front door.

I take a deep breath of clean air, and close my eyes when the smell of freshly cut grass fills my noise briefly reminding me why I'm so tired.

It's a moment of peace sitting here staring out at the road and listening to the crickets chirping and not hearing the squeal of tyres on the pavement.

I reach forward and pick up the engagement ring from the table in front of me and twirl it in my fingers while watching it glisten in the setting sun.

I take this moment to really think through the decisions I've made in my life to lead me to this moment.

I finally come to terms with the fact that Jason left me, and I'm truly grateful for that.

I was becoming tired of whom he was molding me in to and I want to take the time to rediscover myself.

I can't bring myself to regret making the rash decision to move to a small town in the middle of no where – I don't even regret following Jason here.

Because it lead me to the misunderstood man across the street whose ghostly smile shows how hurt and damaged he is under all those layers.

Today I started to peel those layers off and I will continue to do so until I see the beautiful soul underneath and discover the hurt he feels everyday.

I want him to come to peace with this hurt, and I want to be there for him every step of the way.

I smile at the engagement ring in my hand before getting up and walking down my porch stairs.

I make my way down the quiet road, enjoying the view in front of me.

Twenty minutes later I come across a beautiful lake and I give my ring one last look before tossing it into the water.

I feel a strange calm wash over me as I see the ripples in the water disappear.

* * *

I slowly make my way down the grocery aisle; the only sound to be heard is the small squeak of protest the wheels of my shopping trolley make as I push it along.

I pause at the pasta and decide if I feel like fettuccine or spaghetti pasta. I finally reach for the fettuccine as Jason never like the thickness.

I smile as I place it in my trolley for the first time in years and continue along the aisle.

I don't look up again until I hear the sound of metal connecting and feel my trolley running into another.

I look up apologetically to be met with Jason's cold green eyes.

I feel a lump form in my throat as I take on a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Jason." I give him a curt nod and suddenly wish this aisle were wider so I could move past him without a problem.

I'm suddenly contemplating ditching my trolley here and fleeing the store.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" He asks, forgoing the pleasantries.

"I live here." I reply simply.

"Since when?"

"Since recently. Why do you care?" I throw back at him.

"I don't, I'm just surprised." He tells me, his eyes analyzing me.

"You look different." He continues, his eyes still taking me in.

"Decided it was time for a change." I tell him, referring to my new look and new place of residence.

"Look, Aria. I know you took our break up hard but I don't know how much healing you can do here… you're just setting yourself up for more hurt." He tells me with fake sincerity.

"I think I can take it." I tell him, my blood boiling.

"Aria, I know it was a shock when I left you but you just weren't enough for me anymore." He tells me his tone of voice mocking me.

"I'm not as torn up about you as you think Jason. So get over yourself already." I tell him trying to calm down before I explode.

"You followed me to the middle of no where. That's… very stalker like."

I narrow my eyes at him, feeling the need to punch him in the face.

"I don't have to answer to you anymore. I don't have to please you anymore and I sure as hell don't have to stand here and listen to your whiny voice anymore, so move the hell out of my way before I make you." My eyes are glaring at him, trying to convey how serious I am.

I storm out of the store, my groceries forgotten.

I stalk angrily down the main street kicking a stray rock, not caring who is watching my little tantrum.

* * *

I groan as I hear the rapping of knuckles on the front door an hour later, I bury my head further into the pillow hoping it goes away.

I lift my head reluctantly after it becomes clear that who ever it is doesn't go away.

I roll off the couch and on to my feet and stalk to the front door.

My mouth opens in surprise as I see Ezra on the other side, in the back of my mind I recognise that this is progress. He's come to my door this time.

I blink at him a few times before noticing the grocery bags in his hands.

"You left these at the store." He tells me awkwardly.

"But I hadn't paid for them yet…"

"I know. But you seemed upset so I thought I'd get them for you." I feel a huge smile break out onto my face at his thoughtful gesture.

I usher him inside and he places the bags down on my kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Ezra. You didn't have to do this." I tell him moving to start unpacking the groceries.

"No problem. I needed to talk to you anyway." He tells him fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" I tilt my head in question, the smile still on my face.

"I'm starting to understand why you were interested in getting to know me." He starts off cryptically.

"Why's that?" I ask trying to judge his mood.

"I saw your fight in the store." He tells me, seemingly switching topics.

"Yea. The nerve of that asshole. Accusing me of moving here because of him! It may have been true at first but that doesn't give him the right to assume! What an ass!" I rant at him, feeling the rage surface again.

"Yea, you know what they say about assuming…" Ezra trails off which causes a huge smile and giggle from me.

"Yea, well he really is an ass." I tell him, happy that he's here.

"Look, I finally get it now. Why you seemed to care about me, and I actually believed you maybe wanted to be friends or something but it's ok, I may not have understood before but I do now." Ezra tells me, looking at his feet.

"Ezra, what are you talking about?" I ask anxiously, not liking the way this is going.

"You wanting to teach that husband of yours a lesson. So you turned to the towns bad boy because you wanted to get his attention." His eyes are now staring into mine and I'm shocked by the emotions within.

"No, Ezra that's not true. He's not my-"

"Don't try to deny it, I saw you playing with that ring." He tells me, his eyes going hard.

"But Ezra-"

"I don't need some desperate housewife." He spits at me, before walking out of my house slamming the door as he goes.

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Happy Easter :) Jase has already raided my stash of Easter choc and pigged out. Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with him... anyway. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great Easter... or are having for those behind Aus. :)**

**I'm exhausted so I couldn't be bothered to proof this because Jase and I started packing boxes today for when we move (not my idea). I would have preferred to have a nap with Mia lol I wasn't much help either because I just kept finding things I didn't realise/ forgot we had and begun fiddling with them. So I was a huge help lol **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

I feel the strain in my legs as I push myself to run faster, the music blasting in my ears as I run further and further from town, wanting to leave my troubles behind.

I feel the stress and worries being leaving my body as my feet carry me further down the road.

I feel my lungs start to burn so I take a large breath of fresh air and continue along my path, my sneakers crunching on the gravel as I go.

I continue running until my legs are jelly and I can no longer keep going. I drop to my knees, feeling the grass and twigs digging into my bare legs.

I rest my hands on my thighs and try to catch my breath before I fall on to my back and stare at the darkening sky.

I pull the ear buds from my ears, the only sound reaching my ears is my ragged breathing.

My chest continues to rise and fall as I lay there, my thoughts focused on my sore limbs.

When my legs start to itch I sit up on my elbows and take in my peaceful surroundings before slowly standing up feeling the burn in my legs.

I slowly make my way down the long deserted road watching the orange and yellows swirl together until the sky turns dark.

I shiver as a cool breeze hits my still sweat covered body, and I start to pick up my pace in order to warm up.

I yearn for a hot shower to wash the sweat and dirt from my body and feel a smile form when I see my street in the near distance.

I start running when I reach my street and slow to a jog when I reach my house. I walk to my front door, when I get this strange feeling that someone is watching me.

I slowly turn around to see Ezra sitting on his front porch. I can see his piercing blue eyes from here and when he looks away from our gaze I slowly walk towards his house.

I pause at the bottom of his stairs and feel like slapping myself in the forehead when I realise that once again I've just got back from a run and must look like a mess.

"Hi." I whisper tentatively.

"Hi." His voice is cold and I sigh before walking forward and sitting on the top step next to him.

"I don't want to hear it Aria, so you can save your breath." He tells me before I can even open my mouth.

"I get it. You've been hurt a lot, the people in this town claim to know exactly who you are. But they're wrong, that much I can tell. So I gave you hope that maybe we're not all the same and then you found out some information and assumed I'd been using you. So to you, it doesn't matter what I have to say. But to me Ezra, it does matter." I finish hoping Ezra will respond, however I'm met with steely silence.

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and force you to listen to the truth. But I do want to tell you one thing. You need to learn how to let go of your thoughts, and listen to your heart," I reach over and put my palm over his heart looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Or at the very least, trust your gut." I trail my hand down to stomach and hold it there for a moment.

"So I'm going to go, but when you're ready to listen to what I have to say, you know where I am." I get up from the steps and walk slowly back to my place, not looking back once.

* * *

I'm awoken the next morning to the harsh knocking on my front door, I groan as I roll out of bed.

A huge part of me is hoping that's Ezra so I race downstairs only just remembering to grab my dressing gown.

I open the front door and freeze when I see who is on the other side.

"Jason." I glare at him, pulling my robe tighter around my waist.

"Hi Aria." He replies with his charming smile.

"What do you want?" I ask as I brush a loose strand of hair from my eyes, blowing at it when it falls right back.

"I don't like how we left things in the grocery store." He tells me as he takes a step closer and brings his hand up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

I shrug him off me, using my hands to push him away. I reach up and untuck my hair from my ear; I'm done with having my hair how he likes.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask, feeling my blood boil.

"You did always look good with your hair back." He tells me with a smile in his eyes.

"No, you liked the way I looked with my hair back. There's a difference. Now did you want something, or did you just come here to piss me off?" I ask getting ready to shut the door in his face.

The last thing I need is Ezra to see this exchange and believe it's a husband and wife fight.

"No, I just wanted to talk. Clear things up." He tells me still with that smile attached to his face.

"We're perfectly clear. You cheated on me with some slut and then left me for her, and I'm so happy you did." I tell him, wanting him to leave.

"No, Aria. I just want you to know that nothing happened with Trudy until after we split." I start laughing and he shoots me a confused look.

"Sorry, but that's absolute bullshit and you know it."

"Look, Trudy feels uncomfortable with you here and well frankly I don't even know why you are." I start laughing again and he runs a hand through his grease stained hair.

"Sorry, I just – what the hell kind of name is Trudy anyway?" I smirk at him as I slam the door in his face.

I walk into the kitchen and turn the coffee maker on when I hear another knock on the door.

I roll my eyes as I walk over to the turn and pull it open.

"What do you want now?" I ask with impatience only to be met with Ezra's handsome face.

"Sorry, I-uh can come back?" He asks unsure, and goes to turn around. I reach for his arm and halt his movements.

"No, sorry. I thought you were someone else. What did you want?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm ready to listen."

**A/N: I know, I know. Cliffhanger - I'm so mean.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
